Summer's Darkness
by MistSpade
Summary: Bonnie starts to realize that there is nothing here for her in Mystic Falls. That she is being taking for granted by everyone. She starts to realize that enough is enough and it's time to fight back. BAMF Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

_**Bonnie's Pov...**_

_Sitting on the couch at my house, I think about the past on how so much has changed. So many times, I let myself get used as a tool for the Salvatore's personal use. All for the sake of Elena freaking Gilbert. The girl whose supposed to be my best-friend only to turn out she was so much the opposite. At every turn, I somehow get caught right in the middle of all this supernatural drama. To be honest, I'm tired of all this. For some reason, my friends or family is the price every time. I sick of it, and I'm soon reaching my limit. I can feel it. And once I reach it, and I refuse the monster of girl, Elena freaking Gilbert, I'm willing to bet I'm going to be either hounded by her Salvatore lap dogs. And either help her by force or be killed later just for refusing to do something I don't want be apart of in the first place. Then something keeps recurring, I see myself doing everything in my power to help this girl, time and time again, for what our so called friendship. She couldn't care less of it, as long as it doesn't get in the way of what she wants. I was a fool not to think that she was anything but another Katherine. It makes me sick to see, that I'm here just now realizing how far I let this go on. Too many people died all for the sake of that spoiled, idiotic, monster of a girl, that I once called my best-friend. From now on Bonnie Bennett, is going to live for Bonnie Bennett. Screw what anyone else thinks._

* * *

_Now I'm in the bathroom, taking a shower feeling the warm water hitting my skin. Thinking about what I've done in the passed year. How everything had turned out so horrible. And not like I originally planned. I'm supposed to be having fun with my friends, and hunting down colleges in my spare time. But do you see me having time to do any one of those things? All cause of a certain Gilbert who can't leave well enough alone and stay away from a world that will lead to only Pain. Heartbreak. Anger. Revenge. And finally Death. Sooner or later, something is going to happen and I'm not going to be there to save their ass every damn time. Breathing out the steam that seemed to radiate off of me. I turned off the water and headed upstairs with my dark navy blue towel around my waist. I made it to my room and slowly took off the towel then placed on my black panties and bra. And slowly placed on some deodorant along with my panjamas then got into my bed. And quickly fall asleep to the rushing cold air. Letting my world soon fall to the gentle yet alluring black darkness take me, as I slumber._

* * *

_Time flows down the river, and dreams began to lead into ambitions for another day. Here I lay asleep waiting for my chance to be apart of something that won't either kill me or separate my from my family and friends. But here I'm waiting for something more, maybe I should leave this town. Since there is basically nothing here for me anymore. Other than being a tool, for someone else's personal gain. So I can live for once in my life, without the fear of dying or being hurt in the long run. _


	2. Here comes the Tigress

**Disclaimer : I don't The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**Bonnie's Pov...**

I can't believe that I was so stupid. I mean I know that my past with guys has not all been that great. But hey, at least I tried. I mean with Luka, he made me feel that I actually matter other than just for being a witch. But I turned on him and basically mind raped him for information that was later used to let Klaus live, while Luka and his dad, Jonas got the shorter end of the stick. I mean I feel guilty because he was one of the two that actually had any real worth. And what happens next, is that he dies while being lit of freaking fire by Damon Freaking Salvatore. All because Elena can't stay out of trouble for one freaking second. And the next boy that I fall for was a vampire. His name was Ben, worked at the grill as a bartender. And he was not just any vampire, he was a person that was close to Matt and that boyfriend stealing bitch of a ghost, Anna. He was basically her crony, just a tool to be used and thrown away once she got bored. But I went against my better judgment, and went along like everything was alright. But once, he told me that the real reason that he wanted to get with me was to free Elena Freaking Gilbert's carbon copy. And then tell me that I was enough for him, once he got a hold off Elena. Which made me mad enough to set the bastard on fire literally. Later though, he was killed or should I say set on fire by another Salvatore. To be specific, Stefan. Here's the last one that I fell for and hopeful my luck might change with all these guys that either hurt me too much or just die when I know that they are good people. Well, next is Jeremy. To be honest, I don't think that I can trust him ever again. I mean that bastard cheated on me with a ghost. And not just that he kept doing it behind my back and told me to my face about her. Later he got killed several times cause of the Salvatore's or Elena's fucking love life is in any type of danger. Knowing all the supernatural beings here that clearly want to see her dead. And stay that way for that matter. And not the vampire-dead way either. So for the time being I think it's time to smell the roses, and realize that if I'm ever going to be free from them ever hurting me or setting me up to be the next casualty in their little love game. I need to leave Mystic falls and fast.

* * *

So I get up and hurried along, packing most of my stuff and placing it in my car. Then rushed back getting myself another shower. getting my hair right like I wanted then grabbed my keys, locked the door and drove off to Whitmore College. Hoping that would be at least far away enough to get away from all this drama. Along with learn some more magic or a family from grams old workplace. Leaving no messages or anything for anyone to find me. Hoping that they finally get the idea, that I won't be their little back-up plan, tool, or their savior no longer. See how they like once, they are now on their own for once. With no magical assistance at all. You laugh, knowing that they would start panicking right then and there. Looking for you right on the spot in hopes of getting you back. You grow proud of yourself realizing how things would probably ended. If you hadn't stopped an think back on everything. Looking at everything that the Salvatore's and Gilbert's had done to your family. With a final smile you see the upcoming town just ahead. Then as you look you see a young boy running for his life. Screaming" Someone help me please." You soon gave a shrug and your impulses getting the better of you. You stop the car and followed the boy through the alley. Once you make it there, you saw that the man chasing the young boy brought out his fangs. Giving indication that the man was an actual vampire. Giving the man a hard stare, the vampire soon fell to his knees. As you cause him pain. And all of a sudden the young boy came out of hiding. Fearing the look that the vampire that was giving him. The young boy then screamed get away! And somehow a trail of flames appeared out of nowhere, and lead up to the vampire. First incinerating his daylight ring then encasing his full body. Burning until there was nothing left. You giving the boy a look of surprise, finding out that this boy was a warlock. The young boy soon fell over on the ground passed out. You then quickly grab him and placed him in the passenger seat of your car and the both of you drove off to Whitmore College.

* * *

Stefan's Pov...

I haven't seen Bonnie in a while I wonder how she is doing. Since Damon and Elena are to wrap up in themselves that they won't notice that she would be gone. So you decided to go over her house to check on her. Seeing that her car was not in her drive way. Checking the windows, you quickly notice that she wasn't in the living room. And feeling some type of anxiety running through you used your vampire hearing and found no sounds coming from it. You then began to realize that Bonnie's gone. You then leave thinking nothing off it and gone to the Grill to get a drink to calm down your nerves. Seeing that it would only cause trouble if you worry about it now.


	3. Nick's Past, A New Future is Awakening

_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

_**Bonnie's Pov...**_

_As you make it to the college, you soon woke up the young boy next you. Startles he jumps and hits his head against the ceiling war of you car. And you began to laugh a little seeing the spectacle. As soon as the boy was rubbing his head you then ask for his name. As quickly as it came, you misheard it. But you were to over taken by the physical characteristics of the boy. Noticing the dark brown skin tone, while being stunned by the chocolate brown eyes that almost looked like they were glowing. Soon enough you snapped out of and then asked for the young boy's name. Smiling a little the young boy said" My name is Nicholas. Nicholas Matthews. You then smiled saying that's a good strong name, my name is Bonnie. Nicholas soon giving a quick laugh, and said" Um...Miss Bonnie, Thank you for saving me from that vampire. I thought I was going to die for sure." You then asked" How'd such a young warlock get in trouble with a vampire? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Nicholas then explained" It was because of the Harvest in New Orleans, a couple months back. Seeing that both the witches and warlocks used separate groups. The witches used four girls while the warlocks used four guys. Trying to appease our ancestors with the whole entire balance of nature thing. So they would supply us with magic. But something went wrong on, both sides were slaughtered except for just a few. And now all the power that was suppose to go to the Earth and appease our ancestors. Are now trapped inside of both Davina and me. And that vampire thought that he could use me against all other witches in the Quarter and take out Marcel. The king vampire of New Orleans. But when I refused, he started attacking me. And I all I asked for was could I see my sister, Sabine. And that's when you found me."_

* * *

_"So all you wanted was to go see your sister, again? And fate just dealt you a bad hand, huh." You replied back to him. Nicholas soon nodded his head, and you began to rub his back. Then smiled, after saying that you will meet her again, I'll make sure of it. Nicholas smiles and suddenly his eyes forcively closes, he begins to scream. " Why, why, are you doing this to her. Stop please, don't take her away. Why do everyone leave me?" Then Bonnie soon shake him, and he opened his eyes seeing that they went completely white saying" Vampires take everything from you." As quickly as it came, Nick soon snapped out of it. And began to hold you in giant bear hug, saying" I'm so sorry, Ms. Bonnie for your lost. I never think that you would have to suffer so much." You begin to rub Nick's back in circles and asked" Nick, honey, what did you see in the vision?" Nick was then hiccupping trying to hold back another sob, replied back saying" I saw your grams dying for nothing, your mother being taken from you, you being threaten by a dark haired vampire with blue eyes, and you being cheated on by a idiotic hunter, along with you being bitten by a girl who you thought was your friend. But really was the cause of the whole entire problem." Shocked at this, but a little relieved that someone was on your side today. And for what that matters, it was more than enough to get you motivated. Once Nick was done crying, you soon grabbed all of your stuff and told him to follow you out the car. Heading up towards the classroom that was your grams. As you enter the classroom you thought it was time to use a little magic and teach Nick, a thing or two about it._


	4. Wicked Games

_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

**Nick's Pov...**

_After a week had passed at the Whitmore College, Bonnie introduced me to Professor Shane, who was a teacher for the mystic arts and mythology. Emphasis on mystic arts. The man knew what we were. That we were witches. And that put me into an cautious like state when ever I was around the man. Next he was saying stuff of praise towards Bonnie. And how Sheila always talked about her when she was at the college. Trying to goad her into letting him teach her to use this new magic. But I didn't believe it, for one minute. I could tell this man was slightly delusional and a bit psychotic. But Bonnie believed him. And just like that she fell hook, line, and sinker. Then he looked over at me, saying that my family is part of the original Bennett & Martin families and how they were connected through the ancestral bloodline. Saying that he could teach me a few things as well. Thinking over my choices, quite wisely. I decided that I would stick around for Bonnie's sake that is. _

_So he then lead the both of us to and empty classroom. Then Bonnie thought it was time that I learn the basic to defend myself if the need ever arise. So the first thing we started on was Pain Infliction. She told me to get angry. But I told her I can't, that there was nothing to get mad about. She then grinned at me, it was slightly disturbing. That's when I heard something fizzle, I looked at the ground and saw that a trail of fire was coming my way. I shouted at her to stop. But she didn't, I started to panic. Shaking my head back and forth. Once I locked my eyes on Bonnie, I focused my anger and gave her a hard glare. And suddenly the flames redirected and headed straight for her. Along with that she began to clutch her head as if she was in pain. Slightly turning my head to the side._

_The flames began to circle around her and professor Shane, then suddenly the winds blew open. Blowing out cold yet forceful winds, the ground on our feet began to shake and crack mildly. Bonnie then began to scream in pain, and that's when I snapped out of my angered state. Then just like that the harsh winds that were blowing earlier stopped along with the flames and the ground began to settle. As I looked around, I felt like I was just dropped. Shane then caught me. And just like that I was out like a light._

* * *

_I woke up to see that I'm on a couch with an dark green blanket wrapped around me. Grabbing the blanket, I heard voices coming from the next room over. " I can't believe he got a grasp of Pain Infliction along with Elemental Control so quickly." Bonnie said " I know, but he is going to need more practice to get better at the control for it. But did you see that he was levitating in mid-air." Shane replied back. " Yeah, I saw it, but that death grip that he had on the pain infliction that he did on me, hurts a lot. Along with seeing him redirect my own flames against me was pretty surprising as well. But did you see that the trash can, desk, and the file cabinet were flying through the air right after he passed out." Bonnie said in an assuring tone._

Then you walked in the room saying " Sorry Bon. I didn't mean to go Jean Grey like that. I mean I thought that you were actually going to kill me. I mean I thought I was going to end up like those Salem witches who met the flames of the witch hunters there." "Your okay. Just promise me that you will keep that power of yours in check. And what do you mean witch hunters? There are different set of hunters now." Bonnie replied back as she got up from the chair that she was sitting in.

"Well there are a different sets of hunters. My mom used to tell me the stories of what happened in New Orleans. A witch that was hadn't controlled her powers ended up falling in love with a man. The man went ever she went. Followed her to the point of it being creepy. He told her that he loved her. Ended up banging the chick and as soon as gets to the table where they about to have breakfeast. The man walks by liike he was going to get himself a drink only to grab the witch by the back of her red hair and shot the girl right through the forehead with bullet that was blessed. Anything that came in his way was quickly taken out as soon as they walked through his path. And now that the man is still walking the streets of New Orleans trying to find his next victim. Or feel the wrath of the great and powerful Marie Laveau. So yeah, witch hunters are extremely dangerous. They don't care who gets in their way to get what they want. Either they turned the witch against her coven or that they kill the bitch!" you said to Bonnie that surprises her. Shane then gave a roll of his eyes saying that's just a fairytale to scare little witches and warlocks, so they won't cause any trouble to draw attention to themselves.

_"Um, I mean ain't witches, vampires, werewolves, and hybrids suppose to be myths. But I guess that nothing in this world is what it seems. So I'm not taking my chances in drawing one of those sick monsters towards me or Bonnie. Regardless of what you might think." You said with a force "Okay, calm down both of you! Now later we will talk about this. But for now we are still teaching you. So be ready for your next lesson. It starts now!" Bonnie replies back starring right at you. And Shane just grins. Then he said" Your next lesson comes from me."_

* * *

_Author's note : Please Review, Comment!_


	5. Expression, and Coercion

_**Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries**_.

* * *

_**Bonnie's Pov...**_

After seeing the display of what happened earlier with my little cousin, Nick. Shane decided to take us out into the public. But stopped at a cafe near the college though. I could already tell that Nick didn't trust Shane not one bit. And learning from him in secret, only made him even more suspicious of him. Just once shane had left the room, he asked me what did I learn from that man. Surprised by this, I thought that he just joking at first. But once I saw the look on his face I could instantly tell that he was serious. I replied back saying" He's teaching me a new type of magic. It's called Expression."

That's when I saw that he was fake coughing like he had something in his throat. He then looked at me, with a look of disbelief. Nick began to pace back and forth, and I asked him what's wrong. And he then said this. "Why on earth do you want to learn Expression. That's some seriously dark stuff, Bon. And I'm willing to bet that along down the road, you will have to face another powerful immortal being that would probably cause a lot of havoc for every one."

You move to your little cousin and then said " There is nothing to fear. Shane is taking things slow with us and I'm willing to learn this as another extension of myself. And why do you think it's dark magic." I could Nick shaking his head like he was trying to hold back a sigh. Then he continue on saying" Cause, It draws its power on humans. Humans, Bon. You won't feel pain anymore if you use this type of magic. You would only just feel more power. And that's what scares most witches and warlocks. It just keeps building and building. Until it takes a life of it's own, and gets out of your control."

You then think this over a little bit, and now here we are where we started. With Shane sitting across from the both us sitting at the table. He then told Nick to only focus on that construction worker. That was working on from what I can see on the pipe lines that were there.

* * *

_**Nick's Pov...**_

Okay, Shane wants me to focus on the construction worker that was working on the pipes in front of the cafe that we all were sitting at. He then told me to make him think he feels safe in the middle of the road. And I was like, how am I supposed to make him feel safe in the middle of the road. Shane then sighed, and said" Just think of him being safe, and just will him to go. It's kind of like how you do Pain Infliction. Just focusing on your designated target."

I then gave up trying to reason with him and then did what he said. I looked over to the construction worker and suddenly he moved from his working place and began to walk into the street where the man almost got hit by three speeding cars that came to a quick stop. That soon surprised me. And once I blinked the construction worker looked as if he were in a daze, unsure of what was going on and why he was in the middle of the road. Then Shane then moved over closer to me saying"Now here is the interesting part now look over to there at the guys that about to start a fight. I want you to go over there and hold them under your coercion. And try to add a little force with it." Seeing that you have no choice, you move from the cafe table and walk over to the couple guys that was about to get into a fight.

I looked back to see Bonnie and Shane talking about something but I couldn't hear it. Once I managed to get to the couple of guys. I noticed that they were already fighting. But I just took a calm breath, and focused on the couple of guys. The blonde haired one gave up right then and there. But the black haired one was still resisting me and kept punching the blonde. So I got angry a little bit, and said" Hey pencil dick, stop punching him." The black haired looked over at you and then said " Watch you going to do about it if I don't, brat" as he kept punching him. That pissed you off, and then you gave him a hard glare. And you said"This." You then see that black haired boy was convulsing, blood coming down from his nose. Then you said"I'm going easy on you. Barely even trying actual. Now I want your to forget that you ever had a confrontation with him and meeting me. Then just leave. Now am I clear." You then grabbed a cup of water the spit into it. Soon enough the black haired boy nodded. And you gave him the cup then said"Drink it!"

Quickly the black haired boy grabbed the cup and drunk part of the water and handed it over to the blonde. He then drunk the rest. You then began to walk back to the cafe table to see Bonnie and Shane laughing. You then began to smile and took back your seat.

* * *

_**Please Review **_


End file.
